ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Reia Returns to the Past (Prologue)
An entire day has passed since their last mission with the O.S.S., Reia kept thinking about Kiva's respond to what her dream could be. Kiva (Flashback): Reia, do you have a dream? Like, the one it'll come true? Reia (Flashback): I think mine has already come true. Finding my Saiyan family again is a dream come true. Kiva (Flashback): Wow.. I'm glad your brother and mom showed up when they did. Reia (Flashback): Me too. How about you? Kiva (Flashback): Well, I always wanted to be a photographer. I know I had my dream job, but there's one thing I like to do. - Reia regained focus, write down a note to Ratchet, placed it on his desk and went off on her own for a few days. Traveled back to Kiva's past, where she is nine years old, Reia landed back to Central Park Zoo and looks for Kiva. Reia: (Her dream is to see the stars up close.. That's an astronaut's dream come true. But, the Kiva I know might've already done it with Optimus. I know how deeply scarred losing her parents might become. I need to take Ratchet's advice. The past stays where it is.) - Suddenly, Reia heard a very familiar voice from behind. ???: Reia? Is that you? - Reia turned around and finds Kiva, who grew up to be nine years old. Reia: Yeah. Kiva: I'm so please to see you. - Reia crouched down, offering Kiva a hug and she gladly accepts. Reia: Good to see you, too. - Both Kiva and Reia let go and stood face to face. Reia: How are you, kiddo? Kiva: I'm good. How about you? Reia: I'm fine. Say...um... Can I...ask you something? Kiva: Sure. Reia: Do you have this...dream where you can see the stars up close? Kiva: Well, no. I want to be a photographer. But you know, I wouldn't mind see them. If it weren't for those lights right now. Reia: I understand. I know this is out of place, but do you know how to summon your Keyblade? Kiva: To be honest...not really. It's kinda hard. - Reia wanted to take to another city, but to the past events that are occuring, she suddenly had a change of plans. In order to help her summon her first Keyblade, Reia needs to take Kiva through a time trip. Reia: Maybe I can help you, if you want. Kiva: Really? Reia: Yeah, but this trip is gonna be risky. Kiva: Well, you can protect me, right? Reia: Yeah, I can. This trip is gonna be different than a normal school trip. - Kiva has gotten confused by Reia's words. Kiva: Gosh... How? Reia: Let's just say I have a special talent. Kiva: Cool. So, where are we going? Reia: I'm...not sure. Maybe, somewhere you like to go? Kiva: Well, maybe Disneyland? - Reia laughed. Reia: That might be fun, but I'm talking about you unlocking the power within you. I don't think Disneyland is the best place to be in, you'll be distracted. Kiva: Oh...okay. But, you are going to take me there someday, right? Reia: That's a promise. I think I know just the place for training. - Reia takes a scroll from her backpack. Kiva: Wow... Is that a scroll? Reia: Yeah. It's...a bit complicated to explain how this works. Kiva: This has to do with your talent, right? Reia: Basically, yeah. Kiva: Oh, wait! I need to set up. Can you wait? Reia: Yeah, I'll wait by the gate, alright? Kiva: Thanks, be right back. - Ten minutes later, Kiva went to the Central Park Zoo gate, where Reia waited for her. Reia: All set? Kiva: Yeah. Got my backpack ready to go. Reia, where are we going? - Looking around the zoo, it wouldn't be a safe place to use teleportation with citizens around. Reia: Hop on my back. - Kiva hopped on and the two fly toward an alley, next to Kiva's old house, which has been remade since Zemo's attack many years back. As they land, the scroll suddenly became dark. Reia: What? Kiva, stay here. - Reia walked a few feet away and opened a scroll revealing a small change in history, nothing too serious. Because of this change, Reia sighed of relief. Reia: Just that? Sounds simple enough... - Reia closed the scroll and walked back towards Kiva, who is looking at the remodeled house for sale. Kiva: Wow... My home has changed. Reia: Yeah. - Reia suddenly sensed something important inside. Reia: (Wait a minute... Didn't they say that they keep a pendant for Kiva until she gets older? She is nine, after all. Might as well have a closer look before taking off.) Kiva: Reia? Are you okay? Reia: ..Yeah. There's something hiding in that house. Kiva: Like a ghost? - Reia slightly laughed. Reia: Of course not. Best I can say is a momento. I'm going in there to be sure. Kiva: Okay. Reia: Want to come along? Kiva: Well... I rather not. Reia: If I leave you here, some street thug would show up and kidnap you. I can't risk that. Kiva: Good point. But, as far as the front door, okay? Reia: Fair enough. - Near the front door, Reia used the Force to unlock and open the front door. Inside, Reia looked around. No furniture on sight. Reia then sees something shining from the sun's reflection. Reia took a closer look and found a secret container, hidden from Zemo's sights. A few minutes later, Reia wiped away footprints on the floor and fingerprints on the doorknob as she closed the front door and locked it. Reia: How are you holding up? Kiva: I'm good. - The two go deeper into the alley and hide themselves from the public eye. Reia: Kiva, I was right. Your parents kept memories of you in this army container. Kiva: Gosh... Reia: Do you want to...open it with me? Kiva: Sure... - With hands together, Kiva and Reia opened the container and finds many items inside, including... Reia: Oh.. This must be the photo your parents took when you are little. Kiva: Wow... Reia: Some cash, a small notebook and.. Ah, found you. - Reia takes out a pendent. Reia: That's the momento I found. The sun's reflection gave it away. Kiva: A pendent? Reia: Yeah. Here, let me. - With a small chain, Reia used it as a necklace with the pendent as the focus. Reia: There. ...I know how much you miss them. Kiva: I know... - Symbolizing what Kiva showed her during their mission in the Castle of Dreams, Reia takes the photo and puts it in Kiva's hand. Reia: This memory of your parents is very important. Don't lose sight of it. Kiva: Don't worry. I won't, Reia. Reia: Good. - Kiva took the cash and notebook with her. Reia: We're all set then? Kiva: Yeah. When we'll be back? Reia: A few days. This won't take long. Kiva: Okay. Ready. Reia: Hold on tight now. - Kiva takes Reia's hand and Reia used her other hand to hold the scroll. With it's powers, the two teleported to a brand new adventure as the intro starts. Category:Scenes - Specials